An American Witch in London
by amosubrosa
Summary: Pretty self-exlanatory. When a young Hermione Granger is adopted after her biological parents are killed, she is brought up as a muggle, but the action and romace of America is about to catch up with her.
1. Authors Note

An American Witch in London  
  
AN: This is my 1st attempt at fan fiction and I'm still in middle school so.reviews are greatly appreciated. If you have any comments or questions please e-mail me at Krystina_L@comcast.net.  
  
I got the idea for this from the movie "An American Werewolf in London" or something like that. I could use a beta, since Word does some stuff I don't understand.  
  
Thanks! Krystina 


	2. Adoption

An American Witch in London  
  
Disclaimer: All of these wonderful characters are J.K. Rowling's.such a wonderful mind, that one. The only things that are mine are the plot and some minor characters. Smallville also comes from Superman and the TV show Smallville.  
  
AN: I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 1-Adoption  
  
"Noooo!" Amanda Links screamed right before the trigger was pulled. Her husband, Tristan Links jumped in front of her, getting shot. The gunman than shot Amanda. Alexandra and Alexander could hear that shot, like most people in Smallville, Kansas. Not soon after that fateful shot was fired, police stormed the property. When they searched the house for survivors, they found two young children, twins by the looks of it. They then took the children back to police headquarters, where they then turned them over to an international adoption agency.  
  
~In London~ (AN: These little thingies mean a change in place at the end of the last part)  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been discussing this subject for a long time. "Ready honey bun?" Mr. Granger asked. "Of course bee," Mrs. Granger replied. Mr. Granger then pushed the left-mouse button that was over the link. When the results came up, they saw the newest addition to the agency, a young, bright female who looked like she belonged with the Grangers. Mr. Granger then sat up an interview, in which they may be bringing home a new child. 


	3. Head Girl

An American Witch in London  
  
Disclaimer:"Goo goo ga ga" a 3-month-old Hermione Granger said.  
  
"What she means is this young woman owns nothing of this and is only borrowing without permission, so PLEASE don't sue her.she only gets around $15 a week...," a Ms. Alice "Honey Bun" Granger explained.  
  
Chapter 2 - Head Girl  
  
Hermione Granger was excited. No, she was ecstatic. She had just gotten her seventh, eighth, and final Hogwarts letters. The first was the usual:  
  
"Ms. Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to Hogwarts for your seventh and final year. Enclosed you will find a list of materials needed to carry out this year to best prepare you for the Wizarding World.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress"  
  
Hermione then opened the second envelope to find another Hogwarts letter:  
  
"Ms. Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that based on your abnormally magnificent ability to learn and teach simple and very complex spells, charms, and potions, that you have been named Head Girl by the Minister of Magic. This is a very complex process of rooting through six years of tests and assignments to see the very tip-top of each gender per class. You will discover the Head Boy on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster"  
  
Inside was a badge and a list of Head duties she would need to perform in the following year. She stormed down the stairs of her house, tripping the over-traveled hunter green carpet and hitting her head on the ornately carved oak banister, which lined the freestanding stairs on both sides.  
"MUM, DAD! GUESS WHAT! I GOT HEAD GIRL!" Hermione practically screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Honey, that's great!" her father, Mr. Bob "Bee" Granger yelled.  
"Honey, we all knew you'd get it, but it's still exciting when the time comes," Hermione's mother said.  
"Just HAVE to go and ruin my moment," Hermione sulked.  
Hermione was also very excited that tomorrow, she and her parents would be going to Diagon Alley. Her parents would follow her, as always, helping to carry her bags. Hermione just wished that MAYBE she could have her old Time-Turner from third year back, just so the day would go by quicker.  
Hermione then went back to her room to try to figure out what to do to pass the time. Her room was a light blue room with white clouds that she had gotten painted on by her aunt when she was about eight. Her daybed was in the corner opposite the door, her pillows, sheets, and comforter had celestial patterns. She had a computer beside her bed. Her desk was an oak finished and had metal bars attaching the pieces of wood. Her favorite computer games were by far The Sims collection, having only not had the Livin' Large and Hot Date expansions. She also liked chatting with her muggle or muggleborn friends with AOL Instant Messenger or MSN Instant Messenger. Her closet was...a mess. She had a purple bookcase behind the door, with another in the corner across from her bed. She had a dresser sitting right across from her celestial daybed.  
Hermione got on the computer, and, having nothing else to do, surfed the net. She got onto one of her favorite sites and played a few games. Before she knew it, it was 10 P.M. and she went to bed.  
She was drifting through the clouds, and there seemed to be someone always just on the other side. It seemed to be a boy, having short, shaggy blonde hair and a muscular body. Hermione could swear he had on a Head Boy badge, yet she didn't think she had ever seen him around Hogwarts. The young man seemed about her age, standing around five foot nine. He was also wearing what looked to Hermione to be very expensive robes. She was awakened by a beep coming from the computer. She realized it was just one of her friends signing on MSN, and soon fell into another draft of fitful sleep.  
Hermione went downstairs at about nine when she got up. She made breakfast for her and her family. She then ate, and waited to about ten to eleven before she decided to apparate out of the house, having gotten her license during sixth year.  
She got to King's Cross a few minutes before eleven. She then continued to look for Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, her two best friends. She found them sitting in the last compartment talking about Quidditch. She said hi and told Ron he better get to the Prefect's meeting. Harry looked lonesome, but Luna Lovegood walked into the compartment.  
Hermione got to the Head's compartment, looking at the Head Boy through the compartment glass. Hermione suddenly ducked behind the glass as she saw it was the person from her dream.  
"Is that the Head Girl?" a startled male voice asked.  
"Yes?" Hermione asked, startled that he had saw her.  
"I suggest you come in," he said politely.  
"Alright," Hermione said under her breath.  
"I thought I'd be getting brains as the Head Girl, not beauty," the boy said, obviously at least slightly aroused by Hermione's straight chestnut hair and womanly curves. She was wearing a one-shoulder baby blue top with dark denim jeans. He wore a tight white shirt that showed off his muscles with baggy khaki carpenter pants.  
"And just who exactly are you?" a puzzled Hermione asked.  
"Draco Malfoy, pleased to make your acquaintance," he said.  
"Well, I never thought ferret boy would ever call a mudblood a beauty," Hermione said knowingly.  
Draco's face turned blood red, but he still couldn't figure out who this beautiful woman was.  
"Hey, Hermione!" Harry came rushing in and swept Hermione into a bone- crushing hug.  
"Granger? How can a beautiful woman like that be Granger?" Draco said without thinking.  
Harry lunged at Draco, but Hermione had also grown strong over the summer, being able to hold a 6 foot 3 boy of an arch nemesis.  
As soon as Hermione got Harry and herself calmed down about Draco calling her beautiful, Ron, all 6 ½ feet of him, came barreling through the door. Harry and Hermione caught his robes, but not before he had scratched Draco's perfect complexion, leaving an angry red mark across a pale face.  
"Well," Draco paused, "that was interesting." He then moved his hand up to rub the red mark.  
  
AN: Well, that's it for now! I was just wondering, does anybody know how to make it so that Word doesn't type over what you type when you're correcting something in the document? If you do, will you please e-mail it to me? Thanks! 


End file.
